Yurugly
Yurugly Nation Information Yurugly is a very large and older nation at 208 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Yurugly work diligently to produce Furs and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Yurugly has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Yurugly allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Yurugly believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Yurugly will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Armed Forces The nation of Yurugly prides itself on its armed forces. The nation of Yurugly currently has 2 divisions of soldiers. The Royal Guard and the Foreign Legion. The Royal Guard currently consists of 2,000 soldiers and the Foreign Legion consists of 825. The Foreign Legion is comprised of Regulars and Private Military Contractors. The Royal Guard is Yurugly's Elite Forces, all of which have graduated from the Military School called Command and Conquer. Yurugly currently is building up its air force with a current number of 24 aircraft including Apaches, B25 Bombers, and other surplused fighter/bombers from other countries while Yurugly researches its own versions. Yurugly's armored cavalry division consists of 207 tanks, M1A1 Abrams, bought directly from the United States of America. Yurugly also has a large contingent of cruise missiles at its disposal but with only 1 active missile at this time. Trading Yurugly prides itself also on its trade resources of wool and marble. It is willing to trade with most countries. Currently, Yurugly is searching for resources of coal,pigs,cows,water, and assholes Government The government of Yurugly is ruled by the President Adam or as many people call him adamtheburger. He rules wisely and fairly for the people and has commited no war crimes or other crimes against his people. The government of Yurugly is currently a republic but may change to a democracy or other forms soon. Conflicts Yurugly has participated in 3bloody wars since its founding. One of them against SCtigerfan5-2 was the most violent but Yurugly came out on top with several key victories under the leadership of adamtheburger and the hard work of its soldiers. It is currently involved in a low key conflict with an Irish leader. The war effort is going strong with another victory in sight very soon. Yurugly has accepted peace as the country is tired of war as it is vicious thing. Yurugly recently engaged in a small conflict against the United States of Ian. Ian was attacking weaker nations for money. Something that Yurugly will not let happen. In another conflict, Yurugly went in to defend Dashy, a member of the NFT, against two Legion Nations. Yurugly and Dashy were both beaten into submission and declared peace. Ever since then, Yurugly has had to recover from the destructive blows brought down upon it. But, in the most recent conflict, Yurugly went in to defend the nation of Lord Kevin, a member of the NFT. Yurugly and several other allies launched preemptive strikes into the heart of the enemy knocking out vital infrastructure with aircraft and cruise missiles. Then the infantry moved in and removed the regime from power. That nation has been ZIed or zero infra structured. That nation no longer exists. Yurugly will show its force when necessary but does like peace very much. Religion The national religion of Yurugly is hindus adamtheburger is a little jewish boy. The national religion will not change but religious freedom is there as Yurugly is a Free Country. Alliance Yurugly is a founding member of the new alliance called NFT Nations Fighting Together. It is currently in progress for a charter, a constitution, and a declaration. Join Today. Yurugly used to be members of GAYHO but left to form a new alliance with several friends. Yurugly was not involved with any of the GAYHO activities after it fell in the Third Global War. Category:Nations